


Into the Stars

by DejaDiva



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaDiva/pseuds/DejaDiva
Summary: Light filled Catra and Adora's room as the sun became unearthed. The two, together at last, nothing between them. There had been no conflict in Etheria ever since Horde Prime's destruction. Sure a few odd criminals here and there, but nothing really worth She-ra's full force. So, the Best Friend Squad had decided, they should go into the Universe.
Relationships: Adora/Catra, Catra/Adora, Glimmer/Bow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Light filled Catra and Adora's room as the sun became unearthed. The two, together at last, nothing between them. There had been no conflict in Etheria ever since Horde Prime's destruction. Sure a few odd criminals here and there, but nothing really worth She-ra's full force. So, the Best Friend Squad had decided, they should go into the Universe. 

Catra sat up and let out a loud yawn, waking Adora up as well. The two faced each other and smiled.

"Hey Adora." Catra said, but not like she did. This time she said it with so much passion and glee.

Adora's smile grew as she put her hand behind Catra's ear and gave her a good scratch. Catra started purring, and as she closed her eyes, escaping every single worry she had, Bow came crashing into the room.

"Uh, Guys, You're needed in the war room."

Catra slouched, "Does he always barge in like that?"

Adora stood, showing off her amazing body. Catra quickly turned her face as it lit up red.

"Adora..."

Adora looked down and realized her bra had come undone while she slept. Adora quickly turned around. Melog sat up and walked over to Adora, staring at her.

"MELOG!" Catra screamed, making everything worse.

Adora had finally gotten changed, and so had Catra. So they headed over to the War-room.

**

King Micah sat tall and proud in his chair, Glimmer beside him, followed by the rest of the rebellion.

"Ah, good you are here. The star siblings sent a signal over to us." The king explained.

Bow butted in; "They want us to restore their planet."

"I think its time we bring magic back to the universe!" Glimmer added.

Catra sighed, "Really? we barely got any time to relax."

"You can relax on the ship." King Micah replied "I'll send for Entrapta, you leave tomorrow."

The Best friend squad had just left the war-room, and started walking down the hall. 

"What do you want to do today?" Adora asked. 

"It's our last day on Etheria, so maybe we could go teleporting around?" Glimmer responded.

"Adora please- save me from Sparkles." Catra muttered. 

"You always ruin the fun!" Glimmer shot back.

"It's not my fault you all have terrible interests." 

If it wasn't for Melog brushing up against everybody, Glimmer would of thought Catra was being serious. 

"Why don't we just hang out in my room for a bit?" Adora added.

The gang had just reached Adora's room. When they entered, you could tell Catra had lived there. Ornaments knocked off shelves, a chair that had been shredded, even a potted plant in the corner had been chewed up.

Glimmer slowly turned to Catra, and just stared her in the eyes. 

"Catra- care to explain..." Glimmer asked as her eyes glared into Catra's soul.

"Its not that bad. Did you not see what she did in the Fright-zone?" Adora defended.

"We had a small disagreement, okay?" 

"Maybe we go outside- get some fresh air." Bow suggested as he pushed everyone out the door as to make this situation less tense. Bow continued to rush them outside, Melog followed.

"Okay can everyone calm down!?" Bow asked while his voice cracked.

As Glimmer continued to glare at Catra, her tail and ears began to droop. Adora looked over into the whispering woods, and saw something.

"Guys look!" she exclaimed,

Hovering over the woods was Mara's ship.

"I thought Micah said we'd leave tomorrow." Catra remarked, 

"Maybe something happened?" Adora questioned.

The ship roared as it came closer and closer. The BFS walked down to the water where Entrapta landed the ship. Darla looked more cleaned up , the ship no longer rattled when it landed, or looked like it came fresh out of the Crimson Waste. 

Entrapta's head butted out of the hatch; "We need to leave now if we want to get there before the astral shower blocks our passage! Of course, we could leave after, but that would delay our flight approximately... a week."

Catra sighed, walked into the ship and the rest followed.


	2. Love Sick

As Darla began to take off, Glimmer's face went blank.

"I forgot to say goodbye! I'll be right back!" Glimmer exclaimed as she teleported away to King Micah to say her farewells. 

Catra sat in the window of the ship, looking down at it all. How did Brightmoon look so small? How could she see over the whispering woods? Everything felt so meaningless to Catra, aside from Adora. Looking down Catra saw nothing important, and she felt numb. But when she turned to see Adora laughing with Bow, her heart lit up a-blaze. Warmth swallowed Catra's body seeing Adora finally be near her, and happy. 

Glimmer teleported back into the ship and sighed in relief. 

"You guys weren't going to leave without me, right?"

Bow hugged Glimmer, then grabbed Adora to add her to the hug.

"Hey! who's going to drive?" Adora shot back at Bow

As they all laughed Catra just looked at them, as an outsider. The group shuffled over;

"Get in here!" Bow said as he yoinked Catra off the window ledge. 

"NO! Get off!" Catra screamed as the Best Friend Squad squeezed together. 

As they all melted together, Catra felt at peace. Like she was finally apart of something good, whole and pure. Who knew that being loved felt so good? A small purr left Catra, followed by Bow's giggle. 

"What are you giggling for? This is stupid!" Catra exclaimed as she wiggled out of the hug.

"Oh nothing, it just kinda sounded like you were purring." 

"Was not." Catra uttered as she crossed her arms.

Adora's smile grew with Catra's blushing face. Suddenly Entrapta barges in.

"I've modified Darla, she should be a lot faster now." 

Entrapta jumps into that big clunky chair and pushes a few buttons. Catra would of said something snarky here, but Darla went into hyper-speed sending everyone to the wall of the ship. 

"Entrapta! What is going on?" Adora screamed.

"Oh, I guess I should of said hold onto something." 

The BFS stuck to the wall all looked like they were about to puke, Catra specifically. Her face went a sick pale green. Catra's stomach all twisted. Her fur stood on end, and her bushy tail was kinked between her legs. 

Maybe it was wrong, but Adora liked Catra's fur stand on end. It reminded her of when they were kids. One time Catra woke up to a roach on her blanket and got so scared she fell off the top bunk. Adora was just as scared of the roach as Catra, but protecting her was more important. Catra couldn't sleep in her bed after that, that was one of the reasons Catra and Adora shared a bed for so many years. 

Entrapta's hair fiddles with a control panel and the ship slows down. The Best friend squad slide off the wall, while Catra lands on her face.

"Sorry about that. The astral shower was coming sooner than expected. We are out it's path, but should still see it from here." Entrapta explained.

Catra picks herself up and rubs her face, Melog supporting her.

"Why do I always end up getting hurt when I'm with you guys?" Catra groaned. 

Adora turns to Catra, and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Adora smirks, then quickly picks up Catra.

"I'm taking you to bed."

"Put. Me. Down."

"Not a chance!" Adora exclaims as she marches down the hall. 

Catra struggling, scratches and kicks Adora.

"Don't make me use She-Ra." 

Catra loosened and just accepted that her dumb blonde jock lover is carrying her. Adora reached their room and let Catra down.

What had happened the last time they were here? Did it even matter? Everything all seems so far away, except for Adora. Everything she did just made Catra's heart beat faster. Her warm smile, the way their eyes met and just locked together, how Adora just understood Catra. All of it. 

The two changed, and crawled into bed together. Catra's soft hair brushed against Adora's chest, it felt as if Catra had melted into her heart then. She did, and so did Adora. A bliss they had not known well devoured them. Was this love, true and honest love? Yes.

Catra chuckled softly.

"Why are you laughing?" Adora asked softly.

Catra looked up at Adora with the biggest grin.

"I got a full face of tiddy." she replied as she drove her face back. 

"Not fair." Adora responded playfully.


End file.
